Verbeterend
by musuko-kun
Summary: Karena kau adalah ingatan masa lalunya. Terkunci di dalam kotak, disimpan di dalam hati. Selamanya. "—terima kasih,". Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter beserta plotnya tanpa memiliki maksud materiil apapun.

Pairing: SasukexSakura

Warning: Canon, maybe OoC, plotless.

* * *

><p>—<em>karena kau adalah masa lalunya, sekarang, depan dan selamanya.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Verbeterend<strong>

© **musuko-kun**

* * *

><p>Apakah kau gadis masa lalu? Yang berdiri di tengah malam itu? Dengan jalan tergontai kau melangkah menghampirinya. Kau keluarkan bulir-bulir airmata dari pelupuk manismu. Hanya untuk sesuatu hal tak berguna. Apa mungkin—mungkin, kau gadis yang memuakkan itu, merasa dirimu paling indah? Apa itu benar kau? Ada di saat bayang-bayang malam menyelubungi kalian pada masa lampau. Pada masa itu. Saat kau memutar memori masa lalu, kau ingat bocah ingusan tersebut melangkah pelan mendahuluimu. Sedangkan kau, apa, mengekor dari belakang dan mengikuti bayangannya.<p>

Kau berdiri kaku dengan otot lunglai mematung di belakangnya. Kau genggam erat-erat tanganmu, menahan gejolak emosi yang segera mencuat dari lubukmu dan tak ingin ia pergi seakan berseru _jangan pergi, Sasuke! Tetaplah di sini bersamaku!_

Apa kau sadar wahai nona? Itu membuatnya sakit. Kau pikir dengan begitu ia akan mengurungkan niatnya, pergi dari kehidupanmu. Salah. Ia tetap pada keyakinannya. Namun kau keras kepala, kau berlari dan melingkarkan kedua lenganmu tepat di pinggangnya. Memeluknya erat dan semakin mengencangkannya. Kau tenggelamkan kepala beserta seluruh isi otakmu ke dalam tengkuknya. Berusaha mencegahnya untuk lari dari pelukanmu.

Ia marah, ia muak, ia benci. Mendengar pekikan tangisan yang keluar dari katup bibirmu. Meronta agar ia tetap di sini. Tapi ia harus, meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau, biar pun bocah itu memberontak, dunia berteriak, kau tetap pada egomu, bertahan dalam pelukannya. Walau ia harus menancapkan kunai tepat di dadamu, mengoyak kulitmu, kau tak akan mau melepaskannya. Tapi ia tak tinggal diam, malam larut berhias bulan purnama melingkar penuh di atas sana, tak akan memberikan waktu lebih lama lagi untuknya.

Ia menghilang bak ditelan gravitasi. Kau bingung kemana ia pergi, tapi kau tak melirik ke belakang. Ia hadir seketika, melesat secepat angin, membisikkan kata-kata miris yang mampu mengoyak jantungmu. Gelombang longitudinal itu mendarat tepat di belakang telingamu dan membuatmu merinding.

"Sakura—"

Kata itu berhenti sejenak bak diterpa angin. Kau hanya diam, merunduk. Menatap bayangmu yang masih hadir di bawah sana. Tubuhmu mematung dan tak dapat berbalik untuk memeluknya kembali. Bibirmu bergetar seakan ingin mengucap namanya. Tapi kau tak bisa. Terlalu sulit mengeja namanya. Aliran sungai yang tercipta di pipimu perlahan mengering seiring waktu berjalan. Firasat buruk dan baik saling beradu di benakmu.

Lantas, ia kembali menghembuskan napas dan kau tersontak hebat. Napas itu masih bisa kau rasakan tepat di tengkukmu. Napas itu mengeja beberapa kata yang mampu memompa darahmu lebih kencang,

"—terima kasih,"

**Dek**. Untaian kata sederhana itu mampu membuatmu meleleh. Intonasi yang dilantunkan bocah bak bersurai singa itu membuatmu terhipnotis. Kau lenyap, kalah. Bagai lonceng yang dibunyikan sebagai pertanda pertandingan berakhir, kau sekali lagi, kalah. Matamu berkunang-kunang, kakimu tak mampu lagi menumpu tubuhmu. Kau terjatuh kehilangan keseimbangan dan kesadaran. Tetapi bocah tersebut menangkapmu bagai seorang pangeran dengan putri. Ia menatap wajahmu sejenak, senyum tipis sepersekian detik itu terpatri di bibirnya. Ia mengangkat dan menggeletakkanmu di bangku pinggir taman.

Sampai sekarang kau tak tahu, tak akan pernah tahu, bahwa ia meninggalkan kecupan hangat di keningmu. Dan berharap kulit putihmu dapat bertahan melawan temperatur suhu malam yang mencekik tulang. Ia melangkah perlahan, tergontai. Meninggalkanmu yang tertidur dan hanyut dalam remang-remang lampu jalan.

Tapi kau, sebelum kau benar-benar hilang kesadaran, kau titipkan sebuah kata yang menjadi kenang-kenangannya selama tiga tahun ke depan. Yang akan mengingatkannya tentangmu.

"Sa-Su-Ke—_kun_…" Kau mengejanya perlahan dengan penuh makna di setiap suku katanya. _**Sa**_mpai ketemu nanti, _**Su**_atu saat kita akan bertemu kembali, _**Ke**_tika kau memilih pulang ke peraduanmu lagi, **kun**anti kau di sini, di rumah kita. Sa Su Ke Kun.

"—terima kasih,"

Elegi.

* * *

><p>Ya benar, kau gadis masa lalu yang ia ketahui. Duduk termenung menatap taman yang dibubuhi bunga warna-warni. Rerumputan hijau yang disinari mentari pagi. Bocah-bocah yang bermain sambil berlari-lari. Kau mengayunkan kaki-kakimu. Duduk tepat di bangku saat bocah itu membaringkanmu tiga tahun yang lalu. Di pangkuanmu telah hadir kotak berwarna merah semerah helai rambutmu. Kotak itu kau ikat dengan kain berwarna biru kelam sekelam rambut dan hati bocah tersebut.<p>

Dan sekarang, senyum manis tiga tahun lalu telah kembali ke wajahmu. Tawa riang yang telah hilang selama tiga tahun sudah kembali lagi. Rambut sebahu yang dulu kau ciptakan telah lenyap dan kembali seperti semula, memanjang. Kau telah diperbaiki. Menjadi lebih baik, Nona.

Penantianmu telah berakhir. Saat kata di malam tiga tahun yang lalu dapat ditepati. Dan aku sadar, akulah orang yang kau maksud. Aku sang bocah tersebut. Bocah yang mematikan cahaya di hatimu, menghilangkan kemerlap bintang di matamu. Aku yang kau tunggu. Selama tiga tahun. Aku yang tak tahu dimana rimbaku dan kau telah menuntunku.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang," Seseorang membangunkan Sakura dari lamunan. Ia berdiri tepat di depannya sambil menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki. Orang di sekitarnya pasti tahu siapa dia mengingat sebuah lambang tertera jelas di belakang punggungnya. Lambang khasnya.

"Ah ya," Sakura bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri dua orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. senyum sumringah tak pernah henti mengiringi derap langkahnya. Tak seperti masa suramnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, Sakura telah siap menjalankan hari-harinya ke depan. Bersamanya. Selamanya.

—_karena kau ingatan masa laluku, sekarang dan ke depan. Terkunci rapat di dalam kotak, disimpan di dalam hati. selamanya._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Halo, senpai! Perkenalkan, nama saya musuko-kun. Seorang author amatiran yang masih banyak memerlukan bimbingan. Mohon bantuannya :)<p>

Adakah yang bingung soal penempatan sudut pandang atau yang lain? Bisa ditanyakan kepada saya ;)

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Saya tahu hasilnya benar-benar jelek, maafkan saya ;w;

Bolehkah saya menerima secuil komentar minna melalui kotak review? Bolehkah ;_;

Arigatou.

Sweet regards,

**Musuko-kun.**


End file.
